Conventionally, there is a technique for a game where an object that appears in a virtual space and a player (or a player object) are caused to interact with each other. Here, as a method for the player to cause a desired object to appear, there is a technique for performing communication between a storage medium corresponding to the object (specifically, an RF tag) and an information processing apparatus, thereby causing the object to appear in the virtual space.
Conventionally, to cause an object to appear in a virtual space, a player needs to prepare a storage medium corresponding to the object, and therefore cannot easily cause the object to appear.
Therefore, the present application discloses an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, a storage medium having stored therein an information processing program, and an information processing method that are capable of making it easy for a player to perform the operation of changing the placement state of an object in a virtual space.
(1)    An example of an information processing system according to the present specification is an information processing system including placement management means, parameter management means, and change reception means. The placement management means manages placement states of a plurality of objects in a virtual space. The parameter management means manages a first parameter that is changed in accordance with an instruction given by a player. The change reception means receives a change instruction to change the placement state of a selection object selected among the plurality of objects by the player. When the change instruction is given and under the condition that a first parameter condition satisfies a first parameter condition, the parameter management means changes the first parameter. The placement management means executes a first change process for changing the placement state of at least one change target object among the plurality of objects in the virtual space in accordance with time, and a second change process for, when the change instruction is given and under the condition that the first parameter satisfies the first parameter condition, changing the placement state of the selection object in the virtual space.
According to the above configuration (1), in addition to a first change process for changing the placement state of an object in accordance with time, a second change process for, in accordance with a change instruction given by a player, changing the placement state of a selection object selected by the player is executed. According to this, the player selects a desired object and thereby can easily change the placement state of the selected object. Further, according to the above configuration (1), the player can select an object by performing a game so as to satisfy a condition regarding a first parameter. Thus, it is possible to easily perform the operation of changing the placement state of the object in a virtual space.
(2)    The placement management means, when time satisfies a first time condition, may further change the placement states of objects different from the selection object and at least including the change target object of which the placement state is changed in the first change process. At this time, the placement management means, when time satisfies a second time condition, may further change the placement state of the selection object changed in the second change process.
According to the above configuration (2), conditions for changing the placement states of a change target object and the selection object are set to be different. According to this, it is possible to reduce the possibility that the placement state of the selection object is also changed with a change in the placement state of the change target object. Thus, it is possible to reduce the possibility that the placement state of the selection object is changed in a short time.
(3)    The placement management means, in the first change process, may change the placement state of the change target object so that a predetermined action on the change target object can be performed. At this time, the placement management means, in the second change process, may change the placement state of the selection object so that the predetermined action on the selection object can be performed.
According to the above configuration (3), when the player changes the placement state of the selection object so that a predetermined action on the selection object can be performed, the player can easily perform the operation of changing the placement state of the selection object.
(4)    The placement management means, from when the first change process is executed to when time in the virtual space satisfies the first time condition, may maintain a placement state where the predetermined action on the change target object of which the placement state is changed in the first change process can be performed. At this time, the placement management means, from when the second change process is executed to when time in the virtual space satisfies the second time condition, may maintain a placement state where the predetermined action on the selection object of which the placement state is changed in the second change process can be performed.
According to the above configuration (4), a placement state where a predetermined action on the change target object can be performed is maintained until a first time condition is satisfied, and a placement state where the predetermined action on the selection object can be performed is maintained until a second time condition is satisfied. Thus, a placement state where a predetermined action on an object can be performed is maintained until a time condition is satisfied. Thus, the player can perform the predetermined action on the object more certainly.
(5)    The second time condition may be a condition regarding a time elapsed since the second change process is executed.
According to the above configuration (5), the placement of each of the change target object and the selection object is further changed in accordance with the time elapsed since the object is placed. According to this, it is possible to reduce the possibility that the placement state of the selection object is also changed with a change in the placement state of the change target object.
(6)    In the first change process, the placement management means may select a change target object to be placed in the virtual space from among the plurality of objects based on a probability.
According to the above configuration (6), an object placed in the virtual space is selected in the first change process such that the selection has randomness. Thus, an object desired by the player is not necessarily placed, and it is unclear when the desired object is placed. Thus, to place the desired object in the virtual space soon, the player attempts to give the above change instruction. Thus, according to the above configuration (6), it is possible to give the player the motivation to give the change instruction more strongly.
(7)    The information processing system may further include time management means for managing time in the virtual space. The placement management means may execute the first change process in accordance with time in the virtual space.
According to the above configuration (7), the player selects a desired object without depending on the lapse of time in the virtual space and thereby can easily change the placement state of the selected object.
(8)    The first time condition may be a condition that is repeatedly satisfied in accordance with a lapse of time in the virtual space. At this time, the at least one computer processor may advance time in the virtual space in accordance with a lapse of real time so as to match real time.
According to the above configuration (8), the placement state of a change target object is repeatedly changed in accordance with the lapse of time. Thus, it is assumed that the player repeatedly uses a game in order to confirm whether or not an object of which the placement state the player desires to change is appearing. That is, according to the above configuration (8), it is possible to give the player the motivation to repeatedly use a game application.
(9)    In the second change process, the time management means may advance time in the virtual space in accordance with a lapse of real time.
According to the above configuration (9), time in the virtual space progresses in accordance with the lapse of real time. Thus, even while a game application is not operating, time in the virtual space progresses, and the placement state of a change target object is changed. According to this, it is assumed that the player starts the game application in order to confirm whether or not an object of which the placement state the player desires to change is appearing. Thus, it is possible to give the player the motivation to start the game application.
(10)    The time management means may advance time in the virtual space in accordance with a lapse of real time so as to match real time.
According to the above configuration (10), it is possible to make the progress of time in the virtual space easily understandable to the player.
(11)    The placement management means, in the first change process, may cause the change target object to appear in the virtual space. At this time, in the second change process, the placement management means may cause the selection object to appear in the virtual space at a position based on a position of a player object operated by the player.
According to the above configuration (11), it is possible to easily perform the operation of causing an object selected by the player to appear in the virtual space.
(12)    In the second change process, the placement management means may cause the selection object to appear in the virtual space at a position based on a position of a player object operated by the player.
According to the above configuration (12), an information processing system can cause the selection object to appear at an appropriate position corresponding to the position of a player object.
(13)    In accordance with a predetermined time elapsed since the selection object appears in the virtual space in the second change process, the placement management means may erase the selection object from the virtual space.
According to the above configuration (13), the selection object is erased independently of a change in the placement state of a change target object. Thus, it is possible to prevent the selection object from being erased with a change in the placement state of the change target object.
(14)    A first parameter condition may be a condition satisfied when the first parameter is equal to or greater than a predetermined value. When the change instruction is given and under the condition the first parameter condition satisfies, the parameter management means may change reduce the first parameter.
According to the above configuration (14), the player can change the placement state of the selection object in exchange for a reduction in the first parameter.
(15)    A first parameter condition may be a condition satisfied when the first parameter is less than or equal to a predetermined value. When the change instruction is given and under the condition the first parameter condition satisfies, the parameter management means may change reduce the first parameter.
According to the above configuration (15), the player can change the placement state of the selection object in exchange for an increase in the first parameter.
(16)    The plurality of objects may be character objects configured to perform an action on the player or a player object operated by the player.
According to the above configuration (16), when the player changes the placement state of a character object that performs an action on the player themselves or a player object, the player can easily perform the operation of changing the placement state. According to this, for example, the player can easily perform the operation of changing the placement state of the character object on which the player desires to perform an action.
(17)    The information processing system may further include first reward giving means. In accordance with a predetermined action being performed by the character objects, the first reward giving means gives a reward in a game to the player.
According to the above configuration (17), when the player changes the placement state of a character object related to giving of a reward in a game, the player can easily perform the operation of changing the placement state.
(18)    The information processing system may further include second reward giving means. When the placement state of the selection object is changed in the second change process, the second reward giving means gives a reward in a game to the player.
According to the above configuration (18), in accordance with a change in the placement state of the selection object, a reward is given to the player. Thus, it is possible to give the player the motivation to perform the operation of changing the placement state of the selection object.
(19)    A first parameter condition regarding an object of a first type among a plurality of objects may be a condition regarding comparison between an amount indicated by a first parameter and a first reference amount. A first parameter condition regarding an object of a second type different from the first type among the plurality of objects may be a condition regarding comparison between an amount indicated by the first parameter and a second reference amount different from the first reference amount.
According to the above configuration (19), it is possible to set the level of difficulty for changing a placement state in accordance with an object. Thus, it is possible to improve the interest and the level of strategy of a game.
(20)    The first parameter may indicate an amount of currency or an item used in a game.
According to the above configuration (20), the player can change a placement state using a parameter set independently of the type of an object as a target of which the placement state is to be changed, such as the amount of currency or an item used in a game. Thus, the player can easily perform the operation of changing the placement state.
(21)    After a process of charging a fee for the change in the first parameter is executed in accordance with the instruction given by the player, and when information indicating that payment of the fee is completed is acquired, the parameter management means may change the first parameter.
According to the above configuration (21), when a first parameter is to be changed for a fee, an information processing system changes the first parameter when information indicating that the payment of the fee is completed is acquired, whereby it is possible to collect the fee more certainly.
(22)    The parameter management means may further manage a second parameter that can be changed not under the condition that a fee corresponding to a charging process is paid, and when the change instruction is given, and change the second parameter under the condition that the second parameter satisfies a second parameter condition. When the change instruction is given, the placement management means may execute a third change process for changing the placement state of the selection object in the virtual space under the condition that the second parameter satisfies the second parameter condition.
According to the above configuration (22), the player can change the placement state of an object based on a second parameter that can be changed free of charge. Thus, the player can perform the operation of changing the placement state more easily.
(23)    The placement management means, when the change instruction is given, and when the first parameter satisfies the first parameter condition and the second parameter satisfies the second parameter condition, may execute the third change process without executing the second change process. When the change instruction is given, and when the first parameter satisfies the first parameter condition and the second parameter satisfies the second parameter condition, the parameter management means may change the second parameter and does not change the first parameter.
According to the above configuration (23), when parameter conditions for both the first parameter that is changed for a fee and the second parameter that can be changed free of charge are satisfied, the information processing system changes the placement state of an object based on the second parameter. According to this, the player can perform the operation of changing the placement state of the object more easily. Thus, it is possible to give the player the motivation to perform the operation of changing the placement state of the object.
It should be noted that the present specification discloses an example of an information processing apparatus or a server including all or a part of the means in the above (1) to (23). Further, the present specification discloses an example of a storage medium having stored therein an information processing program for causing a computer of an information processing apparatus (or a server) to function as the means in the above (1) to (23). Further, the present specification discloses an example of an information processing method executed by an information processing system in the above (1) to (23).
According to the above information processing system, the above information processing apparatus, the above storage medium having stored therein an information processing program, and the above information processing method, a player can easily perform the operation of changing the placement state of an object in a virtual space.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.